1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to prosthetic device accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to prosthetic socks or sheaths.
2. Background Information
In the past, prosthetic socks have been used by amputees to provide cushioning and a proper fitting for a residual limb within a prosthetic socket of a prosthesis. Typically, a snug-fitting and conforming suction socket sleeve is placed over the residual limb, and covered with one or more prosthetic socks. The prosthetic socks are commonly made of a stretchable material, such as cotton or wool, and are available in different thicknesses from a single ply to multiple plys. Although such prosthetic socks do provide the cushioning and proper fit within the prosthesis, the smoothness of the sock may cause slippage of the residual limb relative to the prosthesis. This movement is especially acute in above-the-knee amputations, however, varying degrees of movement may be found with any residual limb, including arms.
Solutions to this problem have included straps and harnesses to prevent the movement of the residual limb. However, such solutions complicate the process of donning the prosthesis for the amputee, restrict motion and increase discomfort.
Thus, a need exists for a way to reduce movement of a residual limb relative to a prosthesis without adding other mechanisms that complicate the prosthesis donning process.